


Willow Evans: POV Change

by Marsetta



Series: Willow Evans [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: The different points of view through Willow Evans and Who Now? Currently includes Dumbledore's POV. Random nonlinear oneshots in the WEAU.





	1. Albus POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I shouldn't be posing this, but... I really wanted to. So I think I'm just going to post these one shots as I finish them. They all will tie into the Willow Evans Universe, but they'll be the POVs of other characters that aren't Ron, past and present. They'll also not be in order.
> 
> So, here is the first story, Dumbledore.
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> Enjoy!

Albus Dumbledore frowned when he gazed out at the destruction by the lake. The students had been ushered away, each safely hidden away behind the strong walls of the castle.

He strode forward when he was sure that he wouldn't be attacked by anything of power, his senses spread out around him, searching for signs of hostility.

When he got to the main area of destruction, he was surprised to see a red-haired man, too skinny to be healthy, lying on his back with a glassy look in his eyes.

He couldn't sense any ill will coming from him.

"My boy, while today is a beautiful spectacle of natural phenomenon, I must ask why you have chosen to observe it within a smoking crater." The man glanced up at Albus with wide eyes.

"Am I dead?" the man asked, his dull eyes filling with tears.

"I can assure you, young man, that you are not dead," Albus spoke, smiling down at him. The man looked up at him again; this time his eyes were surprisingly bright, determined.

"It worked?" he seemed to whisper under his breath. Albus made sure not to allow his face to show his confusion, keeping his usual calm facade.

"Sir, Professor?" the man asked with a twitch to his lips. But just as suddenly as the brightness came, it was gone.

"No," the man gasped, standing suddenly and swaying. Albus reached out and grabbed his arm to keep him steady.

"I, I, what year is it?" the man rushed out, his hands finding purchase in Albus' robes, pulling him closer than Albus was distinctly comfortable with, but he didn't push him away.

"1960." The man doubled back before Albus could stop him, pulling violently out of his grasp and falling to the ground with a painful-sounding thump.

"Too far, I, I went, too far," the man gasped, hiding his face in his pale, freckled, and shaking hands.

He wasn't sure how the man had gone too far, but he would say that, while the method and intention might elude him, time travel was the only possibility for the man before him.

"Sir," the man started, speaking through his hands, "have you had a student named Lily Evans? Or Severus Snape? Or even James Potter?" Albus raised an eyebrow. The man didn't lower his hands.

"I have not. Though, I must say, you look remarkably similar to a student I've had in the past," Albus mused, thinking of a student of his when he had been the Transfiguration teacher. Septimus Weasley was not very good in his class, but he was memorable.

Albus was pulled out of his reverie when the man let out a pained gasp.

Albus had seen some terrible consequences of misused magic before, but even he was startled when the man before him started to shrink. Age seemed to flow out of his visible features. Using a simple spell, one that would normally be forbidden to use on a live person, Albus suspended the man, now about four or five in age, in time, forcing the backward aging to stop for the moment.

With a swish of his wand, Albus called for Poppy. His hope was to have the boy before him fixed enough to tell him exactly what it was he was trying to stop: it always helped to know a little bit about the future.

* * *

By the time the two had the boy stable, he looked to be a newborn. Dumbledore sighed.

"We need to find somebody to care for him," Poppy told him, holding the child in her arms carefully.

"If I may," Albus started, holding his hands out to receive the child, "when we were speaking, he asked about a girl, Lily Evans," Albus informed her, taking the child gently into his arms, using a quick flick of his wand to transfigure the over-sized shirt into a soft-looking blanket.

"And you think she may be his family, are you sure Albus?" Poppy looked worried, her eyes staying on the small orange bundle.

"I will get him to his family unharmed, I assure you Poppy, the boy will be loved and cared for," Albus told her with a sad smile. He hoped it was true, but the emotion he felt was unreadable. Whether this girl was family or not, Dumbledore couldn't say, but it was his best lead—unless the boy was a Weasley, but then, he had a feeling that it would be a mistake if he left the boy in their care.

Going back to his office, Albus scoured for the Evans family home, and found an average, if a bit run down, white home with blue and green trimmings. It was within a Muggle neighborhood, far from what would be considered a decent magical community. Well, that was interesting.

Finding the house was simple enough, the address was easy to find and the family looked to be inside.

Generating a small note with everything he knew of the boy, not much at all, and a plea to take care of him, with the flick of his wrist, Albus set the boy down on the porch, wrapping him up comfortably, and leaving the card on his blanket before ringing the doorbell.

Albus watched from a distance as the door opened and a small girl answered, glancing at the blanket-wrapped baby before promptly dashing back into the house, leaving the door wide open. He watched for a bit longer, until a woman, blonde hair the same shade as the young girl, stepped into view and picked up the baby.

Albus wanted answers, but he'd have to wait until the child was old enough to answer them. He could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And wait he did.
> 
> I hope this may answer some questions you may have. This would be set after the first chapter and leads into the second chapter.
> 
> If you haven't already, you should check out Willow Evans and it's sequel Who Now?
> 
> Mars


	2. Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you?! I've just been doing these. I'm not gonna wait to write them all, cause then I'll never post. So, here is another pov, Severus' this time!
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

The sorting was in full swing. Severus hadn't really cared enough to pay attention in previous years, but this was the year his son would be sorted.

His breath caught when he was called up, looking like a small James Potter. He wasn't close enough to see them, but he knew that the boy shared his wife's eyes. He wasn't sure what he would do when he met him eye to eye. He'd deal with that when he got to it.

The boy he stood with looked familiar, but Severus couldn't figure out how. He nudged Severus' son and grinned. It was so familiar.

When Harry was sorted into Slytherin, Severus was both horrified and pleased. With the war at his heels and the questionable allegiance of the other Slytherin children given their parentage, it was terrifying to think of his son so close to danger. But then, he was so proud of his son, getting into his house in the end.

Severus kept his eye on Harry until Ron Weasley's name was called.

It was a glance, but that was all it took for him to recognize the boy.

He looked exactly like Willow. A bit skinnier, and his robes looked secondhand, but that was him.

The boy slowly moved to the stool, the same look of apprehension on his face as Willow had when they were sorted, all those years ago.

Severus felt his stomach drop at the sight, knowing that it was his fault Willow died. If he had been a better friend, Sirius may never have become unhinged and killed Willow.

He can't think about that now. The small Willow lookalike was looking at him. He forced his face to relax.

The boy even talked to the hat out loud like Willow had.

_Severus watched from within the dwindling crowd of first years as his best friends were sorted. Lily looked happy at her new table; red and gold looked beautiful on her._

_Willow was muttering at the hat and earning quite a few snickers from the other student._

_Severus couldn't see his eyes, but he could make out the frown and the grimace on his best friend's face._

_And when the house was called, Severus saw the absolute horror fighting the smile on his face._

Severus watched the boy with a frown. He couldn't see his face, the boy's back to the teacher's table, but he could see the stiffness to his shoulders.

And when he heard the house called, he let himself relax truly. Willow was a Slytherin through and through—this couldn't be some kind of reincarnation or anything like that.

The boy made his way to the Gryffindor table with a notable slouch to his shoulders.

He was going to dismiss him entirely, but then the boy grinned at the Slytherin table and waved, and his son grinned and waved back. The blonde boy that he knew as a Malfoy waved pathetically back.

And Severus found himself glaring at the Willow clone once more. What were the chances of a Slytherin/Slytherin/Gryffindor friendship happening again like this?

He was going to keep an eye on that boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. I was writing Ron's pov, when I was like, I wonder why Severus reacted that way. So I wrote it.
> 
> If you have any questions about something or if you want to see something, feel free to leave a review with your request or pm me. :3
> 
> Mars


End file.
